Communication networks such as Mobile Networks typically include a set of access nodes in a Radio Access Network, such as Access Points, connected to each other and other infrastructure, such as Gateway nodes, via a backhaul network. The backhaul network typically includes high-capacity wired, wireless, or optical links. Devices such as User Equipment (UE) devices wirelessly communicate with the access nodes. Through the access node, a UE communicates with other network nodes via the backhaul network. In some cases, a mobile device can connect to multiple access nodes concurrently. This allows the device to utilize multiple communication paths through the backhaul network. Communication between the mobile devices and the access nodes is directed at least in part by one or more schedulers.
Capacity of the backhaul network is finite, and hence network congestion in the backhaul can become a concern, particularly when large numbers of mobile devices are present and/or mobile devices may utilize multiple access nodes concurrently. Packet delay, jitter and buffer bloat problems can arise due to congestion and network performance can be degraded in the absence of proper management. It will be understood that in some network deployments, backhaul connections may be wireless connections between nodes in the RAN. When backhaul connections are wireless (and in some wired scenarios), there may be backhaul capacity restraints that exacerbate these issues.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for communication network configuration that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.